Secrets
by star-siren
Summary: Bunny Briefs has a lil secret...but what could it be?? (as if you won't figure it out!) and what's Bulma gonna find out?!
1. Default Chapter

Oheyo!  For anyone who wants me to finish my other stories:  heheh…sorry…I'm still working on them, honestly!  I'm just losing interest in them-_-…hehe…anyways, I've been fooling around with this idea for a while, so I decided to write it down!  Enjoy minna!

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows.

---------------------------

Prologue

---------------------------

"Oh Bulma darling, what are you doing in this stuffy place?" came the surprised voice of the ever cheerful Mrs. Briefs.

"Mom?" Bulma blinked a couple of times, staring at the still form of her mother close to the middle of the room.  "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I live here sweetie!" came the oblivious reply.

"I meant…what…what are you doing in THIS room…" Bulma looked at her mother, confused.  Something seemed different.

"Oh darling, I believe the question is what are YOU doing in this room." Bunny Briefs said cheerfully, before her voice became stern.  "I told you never to step foot into this room without my consent, daughter."  Bulma's eyes widened slightly in shock.  Her mother had never spoken to her in such a tone before.

"I..I saw the door opened and decided to find out what was in here…" Bulma trailed off.  It never ceased to amaze her how her mother was able to see with her eyes squinted so much that you could not tell if they were opened or not.  "What is this room?" Bulma asked, looking around the room.

The room was fairly large and roundly shaped.  On the walls hung large circular mirrors, each having a somewhat misty effect to it.  The golden rims of the mirrors contrasted nicely against the mystical effect of the black walls.  Silver mist seemed to move around along the walls, providing a feeling of secrecy.  The room was empty, save a large round case at the center of the room and four white columns.  Upon each of the column was an orb, each a different color.  The first orb was on a column decorated with the planets and moon, and was a white color.  The second column was decorated with bunnies and roses, holding a pale pink orb.  A pale pink mixed with red orb was proudly seated upon the third column decorated with the different phases of the moon.  On the fourth column, a silver orb sat upon a crystallized column.  Each column surrounded the large case at the center of the room, whose contents Bulma could not see.  She walked closer towards the center of the room to get a better view of the contents, but was stopped by her mother. 

"Bulma-mesume!  What have I told you about coming into this room!  Leave now!"  she scolded gently, though there was pleading in her voice.  Surprised at her mother's sudden change of character, Bulma only nodded and left.

"Okaa-san…some day, I'm going to find out what's so special about this room!" Bulma called out, only half joking as she left the room.  Mrs. Briefs smiled, before turning her back away from the door.

"Bunny Briefs…heh…I can never seem to get away from the past ne?" Mrs. Briefs' usual high-pitched cheery voice had changed into a low melodic tone.  She looked at the column holding the pink orb, a small sad smile gracing her face.  "Usagi…Bunny…heh…"

She turned her face upwards, as if to face the heavens.  "So whose sense of humor thought THAT up?!" She cried out, eyes finally opened and teary.  Turning her head to face the door of which her daughter left through, she gave a watery smile.

'Hai, my mesume, you shall find out what it is I am hiding one day…perhaps sooner than you think.  It will only be a matter of time until now.  Only a matter of time…I only hope you can forgive me for what keeping this away from you for so long…'

"Soon…you'll find out soon…."  That being said, Bunny Briefs crystalline eyes squinted towards near inexistence and a chirpy façade was drawn up, again.  With one last look towards the large case and a sad sigh, Mrs. Bunny Briefs hummed and left the room, with one last thought.

'Minna…onegai…let me make it through this…'

-----------------------

hehe,, so whatcha think?  Good?  Bad?  Alright?  Well, review and lemme know so I know if I should continue or not! 


	2. Chapter 1

Oheyo minna!  Wow!  I was not expecting the response I got for this story!  gushing minna, you're all so kind!

Silver Moon Goddess- AHH!! Don't scream!^.~

Mayla- Hehe, I've mainly been exposed to only the NA version of Sailor Moon…luckily, my friend is smart enough to cram the subbed version into my head too…^-^  Hehe

starcat24@hotmail.com- I hope things clear up as the story goes on!

Everyone else- AH minna is so kind!  =^-^=

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows.

"…"—dialogue

'…'—thoughts

-----------------

Chapter 1

-----------------

"Dad?" Bulma stuck her head into her father's lab.  The said man looked up from his work, glancing at Bulma.

"Yes?"

"Dad…do you know what's up with mom and that room of hers?" Bulma asked, receiving her father's full attention.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm afraid to say I don't.  Why the sudden interest?" Dr. Briefs questioned.

"Huh?  Well, I saw the door of the room open and I went inside the room—" Bulma stopped as her father gasped, leaning forward in his seat, hands against the desk.

"You didn't!"

"I did…only…mom was already in there…I don't understand…there doesn't seem to be much in the room…" Bulma paused, eyes confused.  Her father leaned back against his seat and sighed.

"You must understand, Bulma dear, that your mother is not as dense as she may seem…now you know your mother…if something is that important that she'll do a 180 in a matter of seconds, she must have a good reason for not wanting us to find out…"

"Hai…demo what is so special in that room?  Just some mirrors, a few columns and a case!"

"You're mother is a strange person."

"I'll say…well, that was all dad, I'll see you later…"  Dr. Briefs was already engrossed in his work, once again.

---------------------------

"Onna!  Make me some food!"  Vegeta was heard before he made it to the room.

"GET MOM TO DO IT VEGETA!  I'M BUSY!  SHE'S A BETTER COOK THAN I AM ANYWAYS!"  Bulma's muffled shout could be heard from her lab.  Vegeta growled, but did not barge in, as one would expect.  He stared at the door for a moment, to decide whether or not he should just destroy the blasted object, but decided against it, spunned around, and left, all in a matter of seconds.

"ONNA!  GET ME FOOD!" He bellowed at Mrs. Briefs.

"Of course, Vegeta!  I just made some sandwiches and dropped by the bakery not too long ago."  She watched Vegeta inhale his food.  "Oh, such a large appetite you have!" Mrs. Briefs gushed, bringing in more food.

"Hmph..insufferable onna…"  Vegeta muttered as Mrs. Briefs continued to gabble.  "Must be where the other onna get it from—" Vegeta stopped as he sensed a change in Mrs. Briefs.  It was not a ki change, as a matter of fact, nothing about Mrs. Briefs SEEMED different.  But there was an air about her…

"Vegeta…what a nice man you are…" Mrs. Briefs smiled sweetly at Vegeta, but Vegeta could've sworn he could hear some underlying malice in it.  He scowled, looking at Mrs. Briefs.  His scowl deepened, as she seemed to look at him, with those seemingly nonexistent eyes of hers, though he could slightly see the blue in them, barely noticeable, that even HE had a hard time seeing them.

"So handsome too!  You must work hard to develop such a nice body!  Ah…you are SO dedicated to your work!" Mrs. Briefs gushed.  Vegeta's scowl, if possible, became deeper.  Baka onna….with one last growl, Vegeta pushed out his chair and left the room, ignoring Mrs. Briefs babblings.

As he left, a pair of blue eyes watched him.  Babblings ceased.  A frown replaced the usual smile.  Had he almost found out?  No…that couldn't be…it was getting harder and harder to play the part of the ditz, no matter how much she may of have been one before.  It was most definitely a challenging role, but one she had to take.  Vegeta was a good man, that she would never deny.  But if he thinks he can keep getting away with insulting her and her daughter…no matter, those are small trivial issue… Vegeta was not insulting her daughter right now…she looked at the door.

"That was close…"

------------------------

"…That was close…" floated to Vegeta's ear as he stopped.  That was the voice of the baka onna mother of the other baka onna…but yet, it did not sound quite like her.  His eyes narrowed.  Something was off about that woman..but what, he had yet to figure out.  What was close?

And why did that onna's voice sound so familiar?!

-------------------------

"Dinner!" the ever cheerful tone of Mrs. Briefs voice chirped, as she stood in front of the table packed with food.

"Mm…smells delicious mom!" Bulma grinned, inhaling the scent of the food.

'Would you believe there was a time I couldn't even boil water?' Mrs. Briefs thought to herself.

"You've outdone yourself dear…" Mr. Briefs took another bite of his food.

'And there was a time where not even the bravest soul would take a tiny bite out of my cooking…'

"Hmph…" Vegeta said nothing, but continued to feast on the food.

'Hm…Veggie sure is quiet…guess he likes it…'

"Wroa mrom, thrih irh ery ood!" Bulma said through a mouthful of food.  Mrs. Briefs frownded.

'Hmph!  What manners my daughter has!  Hmph!  What kind of princess is she!  …the same kind I was when I was fourteen years old huh…when I was Usagi…'

"Don't chew with your mouth open, mesume!" She chastised openly, slight annoyance in her tone, remembering when Bulma had ventured into the room only SHE was allowed in.  Bulma looked at her mom, as did Dr. Briefs and Vegeta, who has paused his assault on the food.  Since when did Mrs. Briefs get annoyed?

"Oh..heheheheh…" Mrs. Briefs laughed nervously.  How was she going to explain this now?

Luckily for her, her savior came in the form of a ringing telephone.

"I'll get it!!" She cried, all too much relieved.  As she turned around to pick up the phone, Bulma and her father shared a strange look.  Vegeta glanced at Mrs. Briefs.  Why did she seem so familiar just then?

-----------------------

"Hello?" Bunny greeted cheerily.  Silence.  "Hello?"  Again, silence.  No, wait, there was a slight rustle of noise on the other side.  "Hello?"

"……….Serenity………"

Bunny froze, face pale, grip on the phone tightening.  "E..excuse me?" She stuttered, catching the attention of her family and Vegeta.

"……….Serenity………"

"I..iie…gomen, I'm afraid you must have the wrong—" she was cut off by the voice on the other line.

"…Serenity……I still love you……….."

"Who..who is this?!" She demanded.

"Aishiteru, Serenity….I still love you…."

"WHO ARE YOU!" She screamed now, forgetting about her family and Vegeta, each of whom stared at her, clearly surprised.

"Aishiteru, Serenity…my beloved."

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Her voice wild, Bunny Briefs had her back towards her family, her eyes opened wide in terror.

"Serenity…koi…aishiteru…my beloved wife…." That was it.  Bunny Briefs dropped the phone, pupils blank as her eyes widened even more, falling down to her knees.  She stared at the dangling phone, now sounding out the dial tone.

'Ma..Mamo-chan…iie…you're dead…I…I saw you die…..'

"Mama?" She vaguely heard her daughter call out for her, worried.

'Mesume…my mesume…my little hope…you and Vegeta are a great match…hm…he shall be good for you, and you, him.  My darling mesume…I sense it..the change within you..my spell is wearing off…I can only hope for your forgiveness when you find out…my hope….'

"Bunny?"

'Briefs….you always were kind to me…I hated having to fool you so…but it had to be so…you are a great man, Briefs.  I hope you understand why everything happened and shall happen as it will…my mission….'

"Hrmph!"

'Ah…Vegeta, my little dear spitfire…hm, I wonder, do you remember me…at all?  I had wondered what had happened to you as I was forced to leave, my little spitfire…and I must say, while I am most joyful to meet you again, I had had hopes Frieza would not taint you…but he has.  I shall have to see to it that you are granted your body in the afterlife…that you are granted entrance to heaven... I see your hidden feelings for my little mesume…you…shall be good for her…I can only hope…and wonder….about you.  My little spitfire….'

She got up, quickly and tensely.  Without turning around, she addressed them, not bothering to place a cheery façade on.  "Eat your dinner before it gets cold.  I think I'll go take a walk."  She left, a bit hastily to, as they could hear to door shut loudly as she hurriedly left.

--------------------------

"Hey, Yamcha!  Isn't that Mrs. Briefs?" Puar pointed to the blonde woman, as Yamcha watched.

"Yeah, but what's she doing out at this time?  And in the park!" Yamcha exclaimed, quite loudly too, as he attracted the subject's attention.

"Yamcha-san, Puar-san…it's nice to see you again."  Yamcha and Puar grew worried at the depressed tone of Mrs. Briefs' voice.  She may not have been their favorite person, but she had always been kind to them, treating them as if they were family when they were around.  Their worries only increase at the dampening aura that surrounded her, and her paler than pale complexion.

"Hello, Briefs-san.  What are you doing out here?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh, I decided to go for a walk…to catch some fresh air."

'Fresh air my butt…you're lying through your teeth!' Yamcha thought, seeing right through the lie.  Outside, he just smiled.

"Well, enjoy your walk.  I should be going now.  Goodbye, Briefs-san." And Yamcha flew into the air.

'Goodbye, Yamcha…I'm sorry things did not work out with my daughter, but it is for the best…'  Bunny Briefs allowed her eyes to become their normal size, looking at the spot Yamcha had just stood.

'Something big is brewing….I hope you make it through this one, Yamcha…all of you….'

-------------------

Eh..confused by the chapter?  Well….I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen in this chapter so I just went with it…hehe..well, review minna, more reviews=happier me=faster updates.  Isn't it a nice cycle? ^.~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Oheyo minna, gomen for the delay…euk..school…

Silver Moon Goddess- AHH!  Me screaming while updating! ^.~

Prophetess of Hearts- Hehe…you're confused?

Neko-chan- Right now sound good?

Jupiterschild- *ego swells* *starry eyed* *stunned* ^-^ I'm glad you like the story that much!

Minna- I'm glad you like the story minna!

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows.

------------------------

Chapter 2

------------------------

Recap:

'Goodbye, Yamcha…I'm sorry things did not work out with my daughter, but it is for the best…' Bunny Briefs allowed her eyes to become their normal size, looking at the spot Yamcha had just stood.

"Something big is brewing….I hope you make it through this one, Yamcha…all of you…."

-------------------------

"Daddy…what's wrong with mama?" Bulma asked her father worriedly.  Her father glanced at the spot her mother last stood, blankly.

"Daddy?"

"…Of course, dear." He said, eyes blank as he stood from the table and left the kitchen.  Bulma looked at her father, alarmed.  Vegeta harrumphed, gaining Bulma's attention.

"Baka onna…worried about nothing…"

"Nothing?!  NOTHING?!!?  YOU CALL THAT NOTHING?!?!" Bulma shouted.  Vegeta sneered.

"The onna is no stranger than usual and the old man is still as forgetful."

"WHAT?!  YOU TAKE THAT BACK VEGETA!  YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!  MAMA IS NOT STRANGE!"

"Hmph!  Of course a weak baka onna like YOU wouldn't know that!"

"WEAK?!  WEAK?!!  BAKA!?!  THIS **BAKA** HAPPENS TO BE THE ONE THAT FIXES YOUR STUPID GRAVITY ROOM WHICH I BUILT BY THE WAY WHENEVER YOU STUPIDLY BREAK IT BECAUSE **SOMEONE** IS TOO **INSENSITVE** TO THINK THAT MAYBE, JUST MAYBE OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES ARE NOT CENTERED AROUND THEIR EVERY WHIM!  THIS **BAKA** HAPPENS TO BE THE ONE THAT PROVIDED A ROOF OVER **YOUR** HEAD, BUILDS THE ROOM AND BOTS **YOU** USE TO TRAIN, FEED YOU, CLOTHE YOU **AND** TAKES CARE OF YOU EVERYTIME YOU HURT YOUR SELF BECAUSE YOUR TOO STUBBORN TO REST!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed, hands against the table, chair toppled back from when she had stood up.  Vegeta too, stood, though he was more calm.

"You tread on dangerous ground, ONNA." Vegeta hissed, before turning to leave.  When he reached the door, Bulma called him.  He turned around to see Bulma sitting on the chair, a weak smile on her face, her blue eyes shining with a strange emotion he could not decipher.

"Thank you." His grunt was the only sign that he had heard her gratitude.

"Insufferable saiyan…" Bulma muttered, though with a pleased smile.  Trust Vegeta to ignite her temper in order to bring her mind off her worries.

-----------------------

Bunny slowly crept into her bedroom, making sure not to make a sound.

"Bunny, dear?" A confused voice call out.  She frowned slightly, a sorry look flashing through her eyes.

"Hai, sweety?" She replied.  The light turned on.

"Honey, I can't seem to remember much from this afternoon…but I do remember enough to ask this.  Why did you leave?" He asked, confusement clear.

'Please…why did you have to ask that?  I don't want to lie anymore!' Bunny thought.  Outwardly, she smiled.  "What do you mean, dear?  I was home the whole time." Bunny smiled, her eyes opening to reveal silver orbs.

"O..of course, honey.  I must be mistaken.  Bulma stormed out after her argument with Vegeta.  How silly of me…"  Dr. Briefs said, in a trance-like state.  Bunny's eyes turned to their natural blue, and she squinted them once again.

"Bunny, when did you get here?" A confused Dr. Briefs asked her.

"Just now, sweety." Bunny sang out.  'Gomen nasai, Briefs.'

---------------------------

"Daddy…did you find out why mama left yesterday?" Bulma asked.  Her father looked at her, puzzled.

"What are you talking about, sweetie?  You're mother never left the house yesterday!"

"What?!  You saw her storm out of the house yesterday, dad!"

"No!  YOU stormed out of the house, Bulma!"

"Is something wrong?" came the cheerful voice of Bunny Briefs.

"Mom, good.  Didn't you storm out of the house yesterday?"

"What are you talking about, Bulma dear.  I stayed home the whole day, remember?" Bunny's eyes slightly widened, though you would not be able to tell, with her silver eyes glowing.

"WHAT?!  ARE YOU BOTH IN THIS TOGETHER?!  OF COURSE YOU LEFT THE HOUSE YESTERDAY!  Gods, it's times like these I wonder if you should retire…" Bulma muttered, storming out.  No one noticed the further widening of Bunny's eyes.

'My spell is wearing away faster than I had thought!  My mind control did nothing to her!' She squinted her eyes and left the room, leaving a slightly dazed Dr. Briefs.

"Women…."

------------------------

Vegeta growled, trying to train.  His mind, however, kept wondering back to a certain tealed scientist.  Why had he tried to bring her mind off of her worries.  She was nothing to him!  Nothing!  Sure she had the temper and courage of a saiyan, was one of the smartest person he had ever met, had the body of a vixen, the beauty of an exotic seductress, with her teal hair, blue eyes…sultry red lips…silken hair…..she would make a good mate…..WHAT?!  Where had THOSE thoughts come from! 

Vegeta growled, and tried to further concentrate on his training.  That woman…she got her brains from her father…and her looks…her mother.  Her mother…that onna was a strange one.  He could not shake off the feeling that he knew her from somewhere.  But he could not remember ever meeting her before Capsule Corp.  Perhaps she had gone to space before…after all, her daughter had to have gotten it from SOMEONE and it sure wasn't her father!  No…that couldn't have been it.  He knew she had blue eyes.  He had never met another person with blue eyes in space that could pass for a human…no one…save one.

But they could not even be related, much less the same person!  He had met Serenity during his time with Frieza, and she had helped him through much.  But she had had silver hair, and was not nearly as ditzy or cheery as that insufferable onna.

….Still…something in the back of his head was telling him they were.  And if it was one thing Vegeta learned, it was to listen to your instincts…most of the time.  Besides, Serenity looked different from Bunny, standing taller, with much larger eyes, different hair color and style, a different voice…and a whole different person all together.   And it wasn't like she could just change her whole physical appearance like that!  Vegeta's eyes widened as a memory struck him.

---Flashback—

"My little spitfire, you will make a strong warrior someday." Serenity smiled serenely at the small form of the saiyan prince.

"I know," The saiyan prince smirked.  "I'm going to become the legendary and finally beat Frieza!"  Serenity chuckled.

"Of course, spitfire."  She glanced around his room, watching him, her eyes sad for a moment.  "Vegeta…you will never forget me, ne?"

"Pft!  You wouldn't let me forget you if I tried, baka Sere!"  Serenity giggled.

"One day, Vegeta, when you see me, you will not recognize me."

"Psht!  I will too!  Who could forget your hideous face!"

"And if it isn't my hideous face I have?" Serenity asked, playful.

"That's impossible, no one can change their face!"

"Can't they?  With a little magic…"

"There is no such thing."

"There is always a chance."

"Sere-baka!  How are you supposed to change your whole face.  You can change your hair, but that's it!"

"Surgery."

"Phft!  That's weak and pathetic."

"Magic."

"No such thing."

"Hm..then I suppose…if you close your eyes…go to sleep…change who you are inside…when you wake up…you'll be a new person." Serenity frowned, as Vegeta scowled.

"Hmph..are all onnas as strange as you?"

"Let's hope so, otherwise you'll have no one to confuse you!" She teased.

"As if you could confuse the Prince of all Saiyans!"

--End—

Vegeta's eyes widened.  'Kuso…don't tell me…no..baka onna…even in death, she still confuses me…'

-----------------------

"Hello?  Oh, hi Chi!  A party?  Sure!  Tomorrow?  Sure thing!  Yeah, I'm going to drag Vegeta along…what?  My parents too?  Why?  Well, okay, I guess….." Bulma hung up the phone.

'I wonder what's the surprise…'

----------------------------

End…confusing ne?  Hehe..sorry, I'm really tired…it'll begin to make sense as the story progresses…now, I wanna go to sleep..so nite nite.  Review minna.  Ja.


End file.
